Long Awaited
by NamelessForNow
Summary: Cora Cartmell and Jack Dawson meet in Heaven. I believe it's lovely.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own James Cameron's _Titanic_ characters.

**Author's Note:** Whet I saw that extended scene _"Cora's Fate"_ from the movie on YouTube, I hated the whole world. **Why, why, why everything had to happen with poor Cora and her family in this way?! :,((((((** Anyway, I just consoled myself that Cora would meet Uncle Jack somewhere in Heaven, and it would be truly such a lovely meeting... :)

So this fanfic depicts their meeting in Heaven. I hope they will be happy, and Jack will wait till Rose will return to him, and Cora will applause along with many people to their happy kiss on the Grand Staircase...

Oh, I've just become such sentimental. R&R, all is as usual :)

* * *

It's so hard to understand what's going on around when you are so little, so confused and so scared. What is all this water around? Why are all these people screaming? Why are they so frightening? Why is Dad having such alarmed face? Why is Mom crying?  
_And where is Uncle Jack?_ It's so scary without Uncle Jack...

"Come on, honey, hurry up." They are running down the long corridors of the third class. Dad is really scared; Cora can't remember when her strong, clever Daddy was such scared.

"Daddy!" His fear is passing to her.

"Don't be afraid, my brave little girl, we're gonna to find the lifeboat. We'll be safe soon." He's grabbing her and kissing her forehead.  
Cora doesn't know exactly what the lifeboat is, why they need to find it. But Daddy says that she, Mom and Dad will be safe soon, and she just believes.

Suddenly she hears the noise, very low noise, like the roar of an enormous lion.  
"The ship is roaring," Cora says to Mom.  
Mom is frightened, she doesn't say anything in answer.  
"Cora, dear, give me your hand," she whispers.

And then there was a lot,_ a lot_ of cold water. Mom and Dad are screaming with horror, and only Cora is keeping silent. She just keeps her parents hands.  
They are running on the stairs. Cora sees the gates; they will pass the gates and find the lifeboat, and everything will be okay...

"Oh no..._NO! OPEN THE GATES!_" Dad is screaming. Cora can't understand why. But she understands that for some reason they won't reach the lifeboat.  
And then everything falls black, but Cora doesn't release Daddy's hand.

_Maybe, Uncle Jack could help us to find the lifeboat,_ she is thinking.

* * *

"Dad, are we in New York?" Cora is screwing her eyes on the sun.

"No, sweetie. Unfortunately, it's not New York." Daddy looks very sad and confused. Mom is standing next to him, holding his hand. There are tears on her face.

"We are in _Heaven_, Cora..." Mom is whispering with both sadness and facilitation.

Heaven is beautiful, very sunny and spacious. She can play, run and do different joyful things everywhere and every time. But...

"So we won't see New York? Never? So we are..."

"I'm very sorry, my little Cora. We died, yes, we died, and it was a horrific death." Dad is embracing her; a girl feels confused._ Dead. _Cora has never thought about death. She has never known what the death is.

"Listen to me, honey. We won't have any problems and fears now. Dear God has taken us, but he will care about us, even though we don't live on the earth anymore."

Cora doesn't completely understand his words, but Mom and Dad are smiling gently to her, and she is smiling too.

"Look...There are so many people..." Mom is saying.

Cora is turning back; she sees a lot, a lot of people around her. T_hey were also taken by Dear God, and He will take care about them,_ a thought appears in his mind. It's just so sad that there so many of them... All these people are different: some of them are joyful, because they finally are free from the nightmare; some others are silent and low-spirited; someone is weeping. _Perhaps, they didn't want to die,_ Cora thinks. She shares this thought with her parents.

"Of course, dear, no one from them wanted to die..."

"It would be so good to see Uncle Jack here," Cora says silently.

But no, no. Jack can't be among these people. He is such clever, resourceful. He is probably alive. He probably survived.  
But then Cora looks at the crowd again and sees Uncle Jack. He's running through the crowd to her. His face is filled with gladness, but in a second he stops and realizes.

"Oh, Cora...I'm very sorry...If only I..."

Cora feels tears in her eyes. _Why, why haven't you helped us? Where have you been?_ - That's what she wants to scream to him. But then she remembers about something.

"You were helping that woman from the first class." Cora is looking at him penetratingly. "Is she safe?"

"Oh, yes...Yes, I helped her, my little Cora. She is safe, and she will live her life happily. She has promised it to me."

"Really?" Cora is very, very glad. That beautiful girl from the first class is alive, and she will live her life happily.

"It's very good you've helped her. But it's so pity, because you won't see her again."

Jack is smiling. "No, I will meet Rose, and you will meet her too some day. I believe in it."

Cora feels that she already wants to see this Rose, which Jack is talking so much about.

Suddenly he is falling on his knees and embracing her.

"You're such a remarkable girl, Cora. Forgive me, such a dumb fool Jack Dawson."

"Uncle Jack, why should I forgive you? You haven't done anything bad."

He is looking at the girl attentively and smiling.

"Thank you, dear Cora. You know, we are in better place now, and we will have a lot of fun! We can have Irish parties every day!"

Cora is laughing. "Uncle Jack, you have one dance with me, do you remember?"


End file.
